Cang Ming
Cang Ming is known as the number one genius of the Nether Realm, as he has reached the pinnacle of the Legendary rank at a young age. He is a member of one of the leading families of the Nether realm, called the Soul Winged Family. He was one of the experts that came to the Nine-Layered Deathlands to try to become the Master of Nether's new disciple.【TDG】Chapter 225 – Zombie Jiao-dragon When a strange and powerful treasure appeared within the lake on the first layer of the deathlands he ruthlessly pushed a black gold rank servant into the lake to fish it up, only for them to be quickly killed. Another young genius, Mu Ye, challenged him to work together to secure the treasure. After jumping into the water they discovered that it was a Scarlet Pearl embedded into the forehead of a Zombie Jiao-dragon. After fighting with the Zombie Jiao-dragon for awhile it suddenly was able to pull strength from the pearl. This raised its strength a level and caused a layer of red scales to cover its body, with two long feelers growing from the corners of its mouth.【TDG】Chapter 226 - Enemies on a Narrow Path Even still, over time the group of high level experts were able to wear it down. Many times the Jiao-dragon attempted to retreat back into its lake, only to be blocked by some of the attackers. It roared out in frustration and dozens of black gold rank Jiao-dragons attacked the experts on the lakes surface. Cang Ming was able to destroy these smaller demon beasts with a powerful pillar of purple lightning. However, this attack could not penetrate the defenses of the larger Jiao-dragon. Cang Ming then formed a frighteningly powerful lightning spear. This attack gravely wounded it. The lightning spear even worried Nie Li as the attack could be considered at the Heavenly Fate Realm level.【TDG】Chapter 229 - Xiao Yu This time when the Jiao-dragon dived to escape into the lake it was not blockaded and was able to temperately get away. Cang Ming angrily yelled at Mu Ye for failing to block the Jiao-dragons escape and then continued to hunt it from the surface of the lake as it was far too dangerous to go in after it. Awhile later Cang Min has finally drawn the Zombie Jiao-dragon back to the surface and is just about to strike it down with his lightning spear when the weapon is knocked from his hands by a force that far out-weighs his own. Seeing this as a warning shot, he takes the hint and abandons his hard fought battle.【TDG】Chapter 230 – Disturbed Peace of Mind Cang Ming was one of the participants at the Lord of Nether's Disciple Selection. After entering the seventh layer, a group of powerful cultivators appeared and announced the first test.【TDG】Chapter 241 – Disciple Selection A water ball formed in front of each person. It was a test of soul force control called the Sphere of Reverse Images. To pass the test, one must feed the sphere soul force through small threads, making it grow at least one foot in diameter. Cang Ming was able to make the sphere grow to three feet, passing the test. He was annoyed by the fact that Mu Ye hid his skill and Hua Huo was able to match him.【TDG】Chapter 242 – The Anatta Mental State Once all those that passed were teleported to the eight layer, the Lord of Nether's servants told them that the second test would take place in the nearby Black Infernal Tower. Inside that tower are supreme black flames and all kinds of demon beasts. Although the demon beasts have been chained, they can still discharge powerful energy. They are to cultivate inside that environment for ten days. Those who can reach the Anatta Mental State of cultivation will have passed the test. Mu Ye, Cang Ming, and Hua Huo were the first that rushed towards the tower to begin the test.【TDG】Chapter 243 – Black Infernal Refining Cang Ming immediately began cultivation on the second floor. When the Demon Lord started to headed to the third floor he quickly rushed to get ahead of him and do the same. Mu Ye and Hua Huo soon followed along with about a dozen others.【TDG】Chapter 244 – Celestial Qilin Cang Ming was only able to continue up the tower to the fourth floor. Along with Mu Ye and Hua Huo, he was unable to withstand the flames any higher. The fact that the Demon Lord was able to continue upwards angered Cang Ming and hurt his pride. He was even more upset when Nie Li arrived and also was able to continue to the higher levels. For a long time, he had been named the number one genius of Nether City, so he simply couldn’t understand where these two popped out from. They made him feel utterly defeated.【TDG】Chapter 248 – Confrontation After the test ended, Cang Ming and everyone else that passed, was teleported to the ninth layer. Once there, he met the Lord of Nether as well as the other six ambassadors.【TDG】Chapter 253 – Master of the Nether Realm The Lord of Nether then explained that they had all been chosen by one of the ambassadors as a disciple and will be heading to the Draconic Ruins Realm in three months to train. Once there they will not be able to return for five years. They must also form a Soul Seal with their new master to insure loyalty, as betrayal was considered a capital offense. Du Ze, Cang Ming, and Hua Huo ended up forming a soul seal with Tian Hun.【TDG】Chapter 254 – Becoming a Disciple es:Cang Ming Category:Soul Winged Family Category:Sky Origin Sect